


The Son Restored: A better future

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jon Snow, Consensual Underage Sex, Dragon Riders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Harems, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Multi, Other, Past Torture, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Slave Trade, Slavery, Smut, Torture, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon Snow died and with the help of a powerful Eldritch being, was brought to life with abilities and knowledge beyond anything Westeros has seen.But Jon had suffered much in mind and spirit. The being sends him to a new timeline in which the Targaryen family is alive and well but plagued by the death of Lyanna stark and the disappearance of her child.Will Jon learn to accept love from his family again and forgive himself or will he fall further into the darkness and despair, helping his loved ones from afar yet never forgiving himself.





	1. Death, Awakening and a meeting.

Chapter 1

Jon was dead.

It was something that he had known and accepted for sometime now. Something that he had known was inevitable. Someone like him....a traitor and a bastard.....yes, people like him didn’t last long in the world. Somehow and someway, the gods always had their due. The gods weren’t a patient lot either. It had been but 6 years after the battle for the dawn that he had finally died. He had led Tormund and the 4,000 Freefolk men, women and children beyond the wall to live out his exile with them. They saw him as their leader, their king. A man to look up to. (It was ironic that the man they hero-worshipped thought himself not fit to clean the dung off their boots) As they moved deeper into the true north, they were surprised and overjoyed to continually meet up with larger group who somehow had actually managed to hide away from the Nightking's forces long after he passed through the ruined wall. By the time they finally settled on where to build shelters, the Freefolk were around 10,000 strong and growing as smaller groups who managed survival came to join them. It would be years before they were back to their original large population of clans and tribes but for now, it was enough that they would not die out as a people and culture.

For the next 6 years, Jon gave back to the Freefolk in knowledge and strength, helping them rebuild anew as a no longer wandering people. They began to make permanent stone huts and houses to live in under Jon’s instruction as well as showing how to forge better weaponry and light armour to defend themselves. He discussed and prepared new laws with the various elders and minor leaders of the Freefolk, laws that would keep the peace among them while not infringing on their culture and traditions. He also led them to nearby mountains, showing them how to search for precious gems and minerals they could mine and one day trade with the 6 kingdoms and the North should the time ever come.

Steadily, he became a fixture around the settlement, helping the hunters and trappers to bring fresh meat for the settlement, helping the old and feeble with their duties or chores and caring for the children while their spearwive mother’s went about their daily duties, keeping them entertained with stories from the kingdoms and some that old Nan had once told him and his.....cousins. Jon was soon a much loved figure in the settlement, loved by every Freefolk for his guidance and knowledge.

But even they saw, whether they said anything or not, how haunted, sad and beaten down he was. His smiles never seemed quite genuine band he talked in a quiet tone, always lapsing into hours upon hours of quite melancholy and depression. Many a beautiful Freefolk woman had made it their mission to steal and fuck the sadness out of him or so they said.

“A wife and a son. Nothing cures a man’s ills like a woman who’ll keep him drained and satisfied every other moment or the sound of his own child’s sweet laughter.” Some said, eagerly looking for a chance to steal him as he would not to any of them. Not that it worked. Jon openly acknowledged the wild and natural beauty most of the Freefolk women possessed yet openly fought and won against many a spearwive who came to collect him to warm their beds and father their children. Even when Jon began teaching the warriors and spearwives how to properly fight as they did south of the broken wall, none even got close to besting him. Not that it stopped any of them. For some, it was now of catching a prize worth fighting for.

But Jon wasn’t interested no matter what. He knew that Catelyn Stark was smiling in glee at how good her methods of belittling him had worked upon him. He no longer felt that he deserved love, let alone to love someone himself. He had seen what love had caused to Daenerys, one of two women who ever cared to love a bastard if the North. Her dream had crashed and burner due to him. Her dragon children had died because he went to ask her help, help she gave freely with only the agreement that the North help her to throne and help her bring Westeros back to prosperity, happiness and order. For her trouble, all she got were distrustful allies, traitors, 2 dead dragons and the head of a handmaiden she saw as a sister in all but blood. And then, to bring it all crashing down, the one man she loved had plunged a dagger into her heart.

For all the desperate noise Tyrion had made to him about “Sacrifices” and “Guarding the realms of men” as he waited in his cell, Jon had understood one thing. Daenerys was broken by grief. Grief brought on by betrayal, loss and... unrequited love by the only family she had left. It wasn’t her fault. No.....it was his! Had Jon never brought into the problems of the North, they would have been massacred and brought back to life by the Nightking perhaps, but at the very least Daenerys would have been spared all the pain he had brought her. Perhaps Catelyn Stark and her Faith were right. Greedy, selfish and grabbing at thing that weren’t theirs. That was what bastards were in the South and the faith of the Seven. And they could have been onto something. For Jon was never meant to cross paths with Daenerys. He had been her ruin. If there had been any truth to Melisandre's visions and prophecies, then Daenerys had been Azor Ahai. She who would have broken the wheel and brought the Dawn. No more. 

He had been so, so ready for Drogon to burn him to cinders when he came for his mother, only to find her dead in his arms. But the large winged dread had seemed to look directly into his soul and heard his inner screams of Agony, pain and loss at what he had just done. The dragon had simply chosen to burn the seat of power, the Iron Throne. The throne that so many had fought and died over. All for nothing. But pain, blood and tears! Leaving Jon alive with his thoughts had seemed a harsher punishment to the beast, who had taken his mother and left.

He grieved for Arya, so lost in her wandering and her memories of training with faceless men that she saw Winterfell as a prison. He wept for Sansa, so changed by her time in King’s Landing under the cruel tutelage of Cersei and Littlefinger as well as Joffrey’s acts of tyranny that she no longer had an open heart to love but a cruel, cold and calculating heart that only craved power by any means. And Jon finally near cried to the heavens for the rest of his family. For Rickon, For Robb, For Ned Stark. All who deserved to be alive at that very moment.

And so for six years this went on. The Freefolk prospered and grew while they all watched with increasing alarm as their hero and king wasted away and died inside with each passing hour if not day. His eyes grew hollow, his step weak and strength failing. He would brush them and their concerns off every time with his fake smiles and low assurances that he was fine.

Tormund was not taking his shit. “Enough! Enough of this you crow bastard! You think you get to waste away and leave your people just because you flew a dragon? No! I ain’t having it. If Ygritte were here, she’d shove you down and kick your arse till you stopped your gods damned brooding.” The redheaded Giantsbane shouted, anger and a castle load of worry and fear evident in his voice. Jon had smiled slightly at the older man from where he slept on some furs, now unable to move much as his body failed, patting his hand gently. “I’m sure you’ll lead them well after I’m gone, old friend. Mance and Ygritte would choose no other but you.” He said, causing the man to howl in frustration and sadness, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he stormed out of Jon’s hut, some of the Freefolk leaders and people rushing after him to ask on Jon’s health.  
As they left him in silence and his dark and draining thoughts, Jon’s stark grey eyes spotted a shine of gold on the light and he smiled gently.

“Stealing me like this doesn’t count, Val.” He murmured, enough for the spearwife to hear and move away from the door, moving towards the furs he lay on and kneeling by his side. She seemed to try and avoid his eyes as she busied herself putting more furs on him to keep him warm before she finally met his eyes and spoke.

“It wouldn’t matter to me. I would take you right here if I wanted, snow.” She said, her haughty tone masking the deep sadness she felt looking at him. Jon smiled at that. Truthfully, if the Freefolk had royalty, Val would have been a Queen or Princess. Her beautiful features and lustful body were enough to drive many a Freefolk man and woman crazy with desire. Yet Jon’s disinterest in her and his actions of helping and leading the Freefolk had been what had drawn her to him. That and his shy, broody nature. She had settled on him being them man to warm her bed and father her children yet Jon had never been able to be stolen, not even by her, one of the best fighters the Freefolk had. Now, the man her heart ached for was dying. And there was nothing she could do.

She was gently playing with his curly hair when he finally spoke. “You don’t want me Val. I’m no good for you. I’m cursed. Cursed as a kinslayer and bastard besides.” He said weakly, about to turn his head away from her when she gently cupped his face and brought it back to looking at her. “And since when do you think I or any other woman here ever cared for that. You’re a hero to us. You saved our people. And from what you told us of that woman of yours with the dragons, you saved her from being a monster. From being who she wanted to destroy. It’s only that you blame yourself.” She said, a gentle yet firm look on her face that Brookes no arguments from him. She suddenly bent down and put her lips to his, giving him a gentle kiss.

“You can complain all you like in the morning. For now, I’m sleeping with you.” She said, her blue eyes on him as he finally nodded. She moved out of her fur clothing, giving him a view of her curvaceous body and full, firm breasts. There was not a hint of shame or embarrassment on her face as she moved into the bed with him, pulling him to her until he felt her warm body close to his and her breasts against his chest. 

Her smile then had held a certain triumph. “Don’t worry Snow. I’ll warm you through the night.”

Jon had woken deep in the night, his heartbeat slow and unsteady.  
It was time. Time to go.

He heard then slight and steady breathing of Val beside him, their bodies having shared their warmth throughout the cold night. He gently but quickly disentangled his body from hers, an uncharacteristic whimper of need moving past her full lips as he left her side. Jon moved slowly to kneel beside her sleeping form, gently placing a kiss upon her brow. “Perhaps in another life Val. Then, I would be a man worth of you.” He whispered, taking LongClaw from where it rested and placing it beside her in its sheath. “A true weapon for a true warrior.” He whispered. He would not need it anymore.

There was a blizzard out tonight. Luckily the settlement provided the Freefolk refuge. But not for Jon. He had a need for such weather. He walked out if his hut, slipping out of the settlement wooden gates and began walking. It didn’t matter the direction. The blizzard would do the work he needed of it. He walked and walked, shedding pieces of his fur clothing with each step and letting the freezing cold take him, letting his body freeze over as his thoughts wondered and his heartbeat slowed moment after moment. His memories flashed before him as the he walked on and on. The people he cared for.

Arya.  
Robb.  
Rickon.  
Bran.  
Sansa.  
Father....  
Sam.  
Val.  
Tormund.  
Daenerys...... I’m so sorry.

He could no longer feel his legs or his arms or any part of his body. He wasn’t even moving as he finally knelt and then fell face forward into the Freezing cold Snow. 

“A bastard dying in the Snow. Fitting.” He thought as he felt his body being covered by the white sheets of cold. 

Jon then finally closed his eyes and went to sleep...one last time.

So yes.

Jon was dead.

And he had been dead for a long time. At least, it felt like a long time.  
All around him was a void of darkness. Not a speck of light to be seen. He could not see in front of him or behind him. He couldn’t even see his own body. He wondered why he was even “seeing” in the first place. What use had the dead for eyes exactly? He was about to close these “eyes” of his and see if he could drift off into oblivion unending when suddenly, two large glowing red eyes seemed to appear a few metres in front of him.

“Going to sleep, are we?” a smooth and sensual female voice said, coming from the direction of the eyes. The voice seemed to shake him completely awake from whatever fog his long death and awakening in this place had put on his mind. It radiated power, power beyond any he had ever felt. An aura of greatness and unknown energy he had never felt before. The aura whatever was talking was giving off made the Nightking’s own aura of cold dread feel miniscule in comparison.

“I see I have your attention now, dearest heart. My apologies for my late arrival. I did not expect the afterlife of this world to be so dreary or dark, though i do have a great deal of experience navigating the void between worlds. This wasn’t so different, if not time consuming.” The voice said, Jon finally looking around as best as he could in his current to catch a glimpse of whomever was speaking. He sighed quietly before speaking.

“Forgive me but I cannot see you, only your eyes.” He finally said. The eyes seemed to blink before closing and seemingly moving up and down. Whoever it was must have been nodding. “That is for the best I suppose. Not even my partner, that is you, would be able to comprehend me and my true form as you are now. Perhaps in a thousand years you’d be able to but not now. That you understand and hear me with ripping your own ears off, if you had any, is admirable. Most mortal souls would have gone insane had I but whispered.” The voice said, smooth and amused in tone. Jon however had seemed to be stuck on the word “partner”.

“What do you mean by your words? Partner? A thousand years? I’m no immortal and I am dead. So please, speak plainly for your words confuse me.” Jon finally said.

The eyes seemed to disappear for a moment before reappearing. “Perhaps I should appear in a form that you can see and one more familiar to your lineage, hmmmm? And let us away from this place, it is indeed, quite a bore now that I look around it more.” The voice said. With something like the snap of a finger, Jon felt himself being pulled away from the darkness, far, far away from it before finally stopping. When Jon opened his eyes again, he seemed to be within a large hall with no entry or exit. He..he had a body again at the very least and he took pleasure in the feeling of sensation again as he could finally feel again. He was about to take a few step forward when he finally got a good look at what lay in front of him.

Not but a few feet from him was the largest dragon he had ever seen in his whole existence, it’s scales shining a bright blood red, shimmering like rubies and diamonds. The creature before could have torn Drogon or the black dread in two with a single bite. Just landing would have destroy a good chunk of king’s landing. But what caught his attention was the slitted dragon eyes staring at him, glowing a bright red as the eyes from before.

“Who are.....what are you?!??!” Jon finally asked.

And wonders never cease, the same female voice answered. Answered from the mouth of a dragon that dwarfed mountains.

“I am known by many names, unknown to many peoples. I have titles that could go on for ages and powers that destroy whole worlds. Harbinger of madness! Chaos never-ending! Unspoken truth! Dirge of existence. Champion of the Void and Goddess of Eternal Night! I am also known as the Beauty of the Cosmos! Life Giver of the stars and the Celestial Empress!” The voice said loudly, it’s titles bringing both dread and awe into him in good measure. Her eyes met his own.

“To you, I am many things. Lover, partner, wife, Queen, mistress and saviour. To me you are all that I have said and more. Since the day you came into existence, I have followed your journey. Cheered at your victories and wept tears of blood at your pain. I have seen you flounder and fall yet get up and stand strong. I have journey beyond a billion world’s to find your own, just to be at your side. Only to find you in pain, heartbroken and downcast, readying yourself for oblivion. I WOULD NOT!....I would not let that be.” The dragon roared out, rage seemingly filling it body as arcs of red energy appeared across its body. It seemed ready to roar but caught itself, letting it’s rage disappear.

“Just as my true form is unknown to you for now, so shall my true name be. But I shall give you a name that those mortals who know of me call me and those of your world who think they know of me, name me.”

The Dragon deity stretched to its full height, spreading its gigantic wings open.

“May our enemies look upon us and Despair Jon Snow. Behold for I am Annuritha! The DOOM OF VALYRIA!!!”


	2. The meeting ends to a new beginning

Chapter 2

Silence reigned after this being had spoken its name. He wondered if it even had a sex, despite it's voice sounding female. Anuritha. He had never heard such a name given to a deity. But Jon had spent most of his life in the North and at the wall. For all he knew, such a being may have had multiple temples built for it in Essos. But the title she gave herself was familiar ...The Doom of Valyria! But that….

"That's ...that's impossible. Valyria was destroyed when it volcanoes erupted...the Fourteen flames…" Jon began to speak only for Annuritha to begin darkly chuckling, a strange thing to see a dragon doing.

"Ahhh, yes. Your distant ancestral kin. The Dragonlords of Valyria. Those who coveted Godhood beyond even domination of the whole known world. A curious and arrogant people. I knew them well ...for a day that is. They were too busy chanting, crying and running for mercy to get a good conversation going, you see." Annuritha said, her glowing eyes with her unhidden amusement at the memory.

"You killed them all, destroyed all of Valyria. And for what?" Jon asked, horror at the great beings amusement filling his question as well. The great dragon moved her head lower and lower until her face was near Jon's tiny figure, her giant snout near touching his body and her eyes focused solely on him as a small growl filled the room.

"Do not be confused at what is happening here, Jon Snow. The day you were born was the day our paths met. The day I started to awaken and travel the void searching for you. Travelling world after world, reality after reality and dimension after dimension looking for you. Upon one of my journeys, your Valyrian ancestors decided that they would use human sacrifices, and of their slaves no less, to summon and bind and God or Goddess to their will and use whatever deity they summoned to become demigods ...but I answered their call and I am much more than a mere God!" Annuritha said, her large rows of razor sharp Dragon teeth showing as she "smiled".

Her eyes closed as she seemed to be lost in the memory before opening once more to gaze at Jon. "When those wyrm riding fools saw that they had summoned something beyond their control, they decided to start the binding early. Only a hint of my face and eyes had appeared to them however, when half of their sorceress and priests went insane at the sight of me. They had decided to do the ritual of summoning atop one of their volcanoes, in a castle constructed for their sorcerers their. Behind closed doors, all that could be heard were the insane screams of the whole populace who had come to watch my birth into this world. It was amusing, seeing these puny mortals rip out their own eyes and scream themselves bloody as they turned daggers on each other." Annuritha said, Jon's face going pale at the imagination of such an event.

She continued. "However, their destruction was inevitable from the start. Bringing a Deity or a being like me into the world is not without consequences. Had they summoned me on an open field far away from their home, the outcome may have been different. But summoning me atop an active volcano was the last mistake they ever made. My power is beyond measure and such energy surging out into the material world was enough to jumpstart a chain reaction of events, igniting their "fourteen flames" and destroying their whole stupid peninsula. And thus with my birth, the arrogance of Valyria was snuffed out once and for all. There in Valyria I dwelled, creating creatures and monsters that guarded my new domain as I awaited your birth and eventual meeting with me." She said, her eyes narrowing as if in accusation at him. "You never came."

Jon gulped but was immediately defensive. "I didn't even know of you until this very minute. All we were told was that Valyria's destruction was caused by a cataclysmic event by it's volcanoes. And though they were rumours of demons, stone men and monsters haunting Valyria, there was never one about a....a being like you.'

Annuritha let out a puff of smoke from her dragon nostrils, seemingly snorting in both amusement and annoyance.

"But of course you did not come. For you did not hear me. On the 17th year of your life, you were to be awakened to my presence. You were to hear my call and come to me to be my champion and to spread my influence across this world and all worlds thereafter. Are destiny was to BEGIN!!" Annuritha roared out, fury filling her every word. 

Jon took a step back, feeling the air around him charged and awash with the energy rolling out of this great being form in waves. He could taste and feel her power, seductive, tempting and ohh so addictive. But he willed himself from this daze as with a loud growl, Annuritha once more kept her power in check.

"Instead, I find you trapped by a vow to a piece of magical rock that stretches from one end of the land to the other, freezing your life off with every breath you take. I find my champion bound to dead gods of root and tree when he should be conquering all he sees in my name. I find him haunted by words said by lesser creatures all because they are scared and jealous of what he could become. It sickened me! And trust me, Jon Snow, I am a being that hardly feels anything but disdain for your species except those that prove themselves to me. It took all my patience not to simply destroy that stupid continent and have you rule over it's remnants." She growled.

But this time Jon could not hold back at her words. "How.. how could you just destroy so easily? If you did that, millions in Westeros would die! Thousands would suffer! And me?! Rule?!!! I refused the throne once and I would do it again! I don't want to...."

Annuritha roared and all reality seemed to shake and distort. "I DARE YOU, MY CHAMPION!!! FINISH IT! FINISH THAT SENTENCE OF FALSE FEELINGS BROUGHT FROM THE MOUTH OF SOME WHORE FROM A BACKWATER AND I WILL FLAY HER AND HER OFFSPRINGS SOULS FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!"

Jon snapped his mouth shut, her roar almost blowing him off his feet as his mind was flashing through images of what this being could do to any of his family if they got a hold of them. His fear must have shown for Annuritha calmed herself a third time.

"You are quite a vexing champion, Jon Snow. It has been quite some time since I ever felt such emotions. Beings like me do not feel as you feel. Understand this. Then again, it will be a million years by my side before you even gain an inkling of how I feel or why I do what I do." She said, the great being raising its head away to look down upon him as before.

"You were chosen as my champion long before I even came into existence. As I grew and my power grew, I waited and waited for you. Only to find you bound by feelings of honour and sacrifice and ... family!" The last word said with distaste. Jon was discomforted by this and Annuritha noticed.

"You amuse me Jon. You wonder why I could say these things yet it was family that urged you to rebel against one you loved. Duty forced you to stay at your post upon a frozen hellscape while your "family" was slaughtered in war and at a wedding. Honour and rules would not allow you to show love to a woman once you discovered your familial relationship with her and this drove her to feel alone and unwanted, despair turning into rage and finally turning her winged beast upon a city of innocents, her ideals thrown aside for tyranny. And you know how that ended don't you…"

Jon eyes closed, the feeling of plunging a dagger into a heart…

His eyes opened, filled with rage. "Then why not protect them?! Protect your champions family?!! You know I love them, I cared for them…"

Cruel laughter filled the hall as she heard him and her eyes were filled once more with amusement...and ruthlessness. 

"I did not help them Jon Snow? Yes! I did not help them and I would not help them if the events played out before me a thousand times over! Your cousin Robb stark had a blade thrust in his heart and a 7 arrows in his gut. I would not care if he had been flayed alive by the Boltons instead, his wife raped a thousand times over. Your cousin Sansa, the same one who would rather plot behind your back to kill your lover, she was stripped naked in front of the nobility of kings landing and beaten before being sold to be raped by the Boltons. If she had been used as a whore and thrown to dogs in the kennels to be used as a plaything, I would have stood by and done nothing. Your uncle, he who had a hand in sending you to the wall, a lost head was an easy way out, he would have suffered a thousand times more if I had moved against him. Yet I still wouldn't have done anything for either the Starks or the Targaryens. I could have, yes! I could have! But I would not. Would you like to know why? BECAUSE I DO NOT CARE FOR THEM!!" she roared. And then she spoke.

"But YOU! I would bring from death's grasp a million times over. You I would move mountains for! Destroy whole worlds for! Bring whole civilizations and people's down to ruin for. I would and will shower in you in riches! I will give you the strength to destroy armies, the knowledge the very Gods crave and power kings and Emperors only dream about. I would do this and more for you and ONLY YOU are my champion! All who know you shall know me. All shall bow before your might and power and tremble. This is the life I give you, the life you were meant for. And I shall Brook no argument on it!!"

Jon could see it as she spoke, visions dancing before his eyes. All the gold in the world his to have. Whole Harems of beautiful women for him to take. Armies running for their lives as he approached, Dragons flying above the sky, roaring in triumph and victory as he burnt his enemies and their people to cinders, the uncountable forces of his armies putting man, woman and child to the sword or chain and shackle in servitude. He saw millions of cities built of marble, gold and silver. All in his name. He saw the people bow in reverence as he walked by...he saw...he saw a Tyrant!!!??!!!

"No...No...NoNoNoNoNo!" He screamed, tumbling into the ground behind him as he pushed back away from this being, this monster! And her honeyed words!

"You would make me a monster! A beast! A tyrant such as the world has never seen!" Jon shouted in denial as Annuritha watched curiously as he screamed. "I am none of what you want me to be, I don't want…"

A deep growl from the dragon shut him up as he remembered her warning."Heed my words, Jon! I am not one to play around as you mortals do. This world shall be conquered and it is YOU who shall do the conquering. From one end of the land to the rest of this world, all shall fall to their knees or fall to your blade. The choice is simple!"

Her words seemed to punish Jon more than anything and as silence reigned of the hall, Annuritha could finally hear the tears hitting the floor.

"When I was young, all I wanted was a mother who loved me. When I grew to a man, all I wanted was the name of my family and towards the end of my life as I fought the dead and their frozen masters, all I wanted was to win and live in peace with the woman I loved. All was denied to me. And now, as I faced death all I wanted was oblivion. So why was it denied to me?"

Annuritha seemed to sigh tiredly at his questions. Truly, Humans were a confusing race. She could simply overwrite his personality and will to make him who she wanted in a partner and champion, but after waiting so long and finding him, it seemed…..cruel, she guessed was the word. It seemed hypocritical after what she had told him of his family but she stood by her words. She only cared for him and no-one else.

"Very well!" She finally said and Jon turned tired, tear stained eyes towards her gigantic form. "Perhaps you do need to heal. It will be useless forcing you to do as I wish while your soul and heart are in such a state, bogged down by pain and regrets. Besides, eventually, the road if conquest will be set before you, whether you want it or not. It could be a million years before our path begins but now you are MINE and MINE ALONE!!!....I see no trouble with taking some time to release your regrets."

There was a snap and a pillar of energy shot down upon him, energy and power filling him, making him float off the ground.

"You shall start anew." He heard Annuritha say. "We shall abandon this reality for an alternate one. One where you may put your regrets and pain to rest. As my champion no pain shall touch, no disease shall strike you. You shall be a warrior in all ways and a being of power, both magical and mundane. Death shall stay it's hand from you and the knowledge of a million worlds shall be yours and your mind protected from all threats. All that you do will succeed and all your enemies shall fall!"

With her final words, they both disappeared from the large hall, darkness consuming it.

###################################

The city of planky town was oddly name yet a busy city all the same. Here many lived and worked in Dorne, not far from the seat of power in Sunspear. The tied up barges and ships made up most of the small "city" and was evidence of the bustling and profitable trade the city made as a merchant hub.

The same city was home to Sandhill orphanage, a place many young children found themselves living in after the near disastrous war of the usurper, led by Robert Baratheon. Many brave Dornishmen and lords had met their ends there and left many a child behind with nobody to care for them. Say what you will about how open the Dornish were sexual but not many lords, ladies and peasantry of Dorne let their "natural" born children without a home or food.

Those that couldn't were left at the Sandhill orphanage, created by Elia Martell a few years into her royal marriage and funded by both the crown and the martells.

On this day however as the madam of the orphanage opened the main doors to the orphanage, she was met with a peculiar sight. There, just outside the door, was a small squirming bundle of warm cloths and as she quickly and gently picked it up and unwrapped the front, she was met with the sight of the cutest babe she had ever laid eyes on. She cooed at the beautiful Gray eyes of the little one, so entranced she almost missed the small note attached by a pin to the bundle….on it was a simple message.

"His name is Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the round of support for the first chapter. I hope it continues. As always, questions, comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome.
> 
> But I'd like to address some things before we continue..
> 
> Is Jon super OP in this story? Well yes, yes he is. This story was born from all the great powerful/gamer Jon Snow fics that were never continued and a gate for season 8. If that's not your cup a tea, well sorry I guess. Other fics out there.
> 
> Are only the characters in the tags going to appear? No! More characters will appear than are in the tags. Why didn't I add them? I'm writing all this on a phone, and going through every relationship and character tag would get boring. So yeah, maybe suggested relationships and characters from you guys will appear. I'll add tags as we go along.
> 
> Smut? Yes....heavy smut. You did read some of the tags I hope.
> 
> Porn with plot? It depends on you guys and the my mood. You guys tell me the next chapter should really be heavy smut and little plot, ok. Vice versa and it's a deal.
> 
> You didn't write Annuritha like a true Eldritch being from Lovecraft? I'm not a master at writing, let alone Lovecraft. And while Annuritha is an Eldritch being, she's not an abomination nor completely evil, though domination is her schtick. And yes, unless your Jon or Jon asks for help for you, she'd happily let White Walkers kill everyone without batting an eye. Though mess with her or Jon and you'd probably wish some other abomination had found you.
> 
> This is a harem? The tags say it all.
> 
> Longer chapter or more frequent updates? I don't have a laptop or desktop nor do I have a patreon to ask for cash for one. All I have is my phone and my hand and fingers do really get tired, so I'm sorry. 😂😢
> 
> Comments and kudos are love, so see you next chapter.


	3. A new life, timeline and a meeting.

Chapter 3

17 years later.

The sound of metal on metal filled the room of the medium sized building. The desert based kingdom may have already been hot enough to cause occurrences of heatstroke in many not used to it, but those who took to the forge as a career were also in more danger from the flames heat to the desert's sweltering sun rays.

But to the young man currently hammering at and shaping the metal that would soon become a weapon of war and blood, it did not seem to bother him in the least. His shoulder length curls of hair obscured the vision on of his face, but if it had been seen, one could see that it seemed the young man was putting his every thought and calculation into each blow of the blade, making sure the metal took perfect shape and size. However, if one had the ability, and there were very few people in Dorne or Westeros who had, they would have seen the minute and careful swirling and addition of magical energies into the metal, already sharpening, hardening and bettering the metal beyond any other.

By the time the piece would be cooled, shaped and sharpened into a blade, it would be a work of art, a deadly weapon in the right hands. A sword that would never break, even again valyrian steel itself! With a final slam of his hammer, the young man put the metal in the water to cool, watching the steam rise from the heated metal and putting away his tools with a satisfied smile, a rarity for him unless alone or on special occasions such as this, when he had completed a hard day's work. 

Not that he ever got tired...or even bored. Today alone, he had finished the creation of 50 blades, 30 spears , 12 maces and 40 shields. Not to mention the 15 bows and 400 arrows he had made at dawn. All of the highest quality and ready for sale or giveaway to the men, guards, soldiers and lords of Dorne. It depended on his teacher/employer of course. But he was sure he would be pleased with his work.

Yes...Jon was sure.

Jon began removing his blacksmiths apron and clothes, revealing his muscled body for a minute as he put on his normal woollen shirt and trousers and putting on his cheap shoes, ready to call it a day. There was whistle on his lips as he put the tools of his trade away and it seemed the end of the day would be a good one...until it wasn't.

"I am a being who has lived from shortly after the beginning of time to now, eons in your own mortal life...." An annoyed and exasperated female voice said in his mind as Jon's small smile turned to a tired sigh. Here we go again.

"I have seen kingdoms fall and great men brought low. I have seen Gods die and humans take their place only to go the same way. I have seen it and understood it. But what I can understand is why, after finally moving out of the orphanage when you were 11 years of age, you decided to apprentice yourself to a blacksmith and learn a trade you could do a millions times better than what passes for the greatest weapon Smith this world can ever know! By the void! You already have more knowledge than anybody on this world could dream about and you still did it. I gave it to you! And magic! You have magic! With the snap of your finger, you could have created a forge house that could put any blacksmith to shame, but no! You apprenticed yourself to one and pretended to learn from him....why?!?!!" Annuritha finally asked, seemingly confused for the first time in eons, though he had explained it to her since the very first day he started.

He would do so again however.

"For one, I did not wish to draw attention to myself. Your knowledge surpasses anything Westeros could hope to achieve even after 10,000 years. Making such a forge and at the age of 11 would have drawn the eye and ear of all Westeros to me. And even if it hadn't, wish is highly unlikely, the weapons of magic that I could create would put many if not all the blacksmiths in Dorne out of business. Many would not be able to feed their families." He explained patiently, hearing a derisive snort sound in his mind from the powerful being.

"You Humans are flexible if anything else. If they lost their income at the forge, the should turn to mercenary work." She proclaimed arrogantly. Jon sighed, but continued.

"Secondly....it is a way to repay Dorne. By taking My mother and leaving his wife to lay with and marry another woman, Rhaegar Targaryen brought Shame to Dorne. In a small way, providing these weapons and armour to Dorne's soldiers and people would be a small way to repay them and ask for forgiveness." He said, a frown and deep melancholy mood about to fall on him.

"DO NOT FEED ME THE REFUSE YOU PUT THROUGH YOUR SOUL, CHAMPION!" The being thundered, almost causing a headache in Jon's head (something that never happened these days.) 

Annuritha continued. "If you were so bent on earning forgiveness, why not make and give out these swords for free? Instead, you make them for this blacksmith to sell and earn a profit from, making him famous for "his creations" when most of the swords he made were only good enough for a castle guard and nothing more! If you wanted forgiveness, why not reveal your identity to House Martell and wear your life to them in repayment and earn your forgiveness. I may understand your pain, my champion, but I'm not one to mince words with mortals. Even my most favoured and loved. You are simply scared and trying to avoid any and all contact with either of your families." She said finally, cold pleasure in her sensual voice as she felt the truth through their bond.

It was true. While his reasons for avoiding using the vast power and knowledge Annuritha had given to him were sincere, the reasons she stated were also true. Even now, the weapons and armour Jon made were only at a quarter of the quality of what they could be with the magic and knowledge given to him and still, they were above and beyond anything that anyone from Westeros, Essos and all the way to Asshai could make. His weapons would never break or snap, dull or rust. The same went for his armour. Unless it was valyrian steel forged, no arrows or swords could pierce it, nor hammer smash through it.

If Jon had made any weapon with the full knowledge he had been given.....a person could eradicate an army within an hour or two. Others were so powerful, they could wipe out and destroy entire cities with the magical abilities they held. Jon wouldn't dare dream off using or creating any of them. If the knowledge given to him was right, most of these weapons and armours were used to fight deities and void born monstrosities! Against humans....they wouldn't stand a chance!

But that was the least on his mind. When he had pleaded with Blacksmith Rodran to be his apprentice and was finally allowed to forge on his own, Rodran's name had risen to the top for the great armour and weapons "he" made. But if anything, he knew things would never stay secret for long. If Jon had heard well, it was rumoured prince Oberyn Martell was thinking of making a visit to see Rodran personally forge his weapons and see if the blacksmith would come directly under House Martell's service. It seemed he also wanted a forged spear and armour for himself.

A good enough and fair man though he was, (he always gave Jon more pay than any other apprentice earned, even if he didn't need the gold) Rodran was a good blacksmith at best without Jon using his knowledge and magic to forge these things for him. If prince Oberyn came and Rodran was forced to admit that it was Jon who made his weapons, the Viper's attention would be solely on Jon. 

That didn't worry Jon as much. This was a new timeline as Annuritha explained. Things were not the same as they had once been. If anything showed it, it was the survival of the Targaryens. Robert Baratheon had met his end on the banks of the trident, a sword through his throat. Rhaegar had been victorious, rallied both Rebel and loyalist to his cause and taken king's landing before Tywin Lannister was even a quarterway to the city.

Aerys Targaryen had been captured and imprisoned, deposed by a council of Lords in favour of his son. He had spent his last days in comfort (or as much comfort as you could give a madman) and finally ended his life three months later, slitting his own throat. His wife, Queen mother Rhaella, was said to have wept for Joy that night, bringing in Daenerys into the world with much happiness a few weeks later. Elia Martell, Rhaenys and Argon were all safe as well, thankful that the nightmare was over.

Surprisingly, Lyanna Stark would survive the birth of Jon in this timeline. However, she would not survive for long after. For when Ned stark had seen Robert Baratheon fall, many of his generals had urged him to flee while they and the northern army covered his retreat, afraid he would be executed by the young dragon Rhaegar (who had no such idea in mind.)

He had taken with him Howland reed, Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martin Cassell, Theo Wull and See Mark Ryswell as a bodyguard and fled, not knowing of Rgaegar's intention to pardon him or rally the North, stormlands and vale to him. Ned stark fled and through as of yet unknown means, (Jon thoughts were on Varys) had discovered his sister's whereabouts in the Tower of Joy. His father and bodyguard had fought with the three Kingsguard outside while Lyanna had birthed her son Jon, passing out from the strain. At which point, her nursemaid, Wylla, fearing the infant's safety, had fled out a secret passage into the desert with Jon.

The battle outside had ended abruptly at the sharp and nerve racking scream that emanated from the tower, chilling all the fighting men to their very bones and making them rush off to the tower, finding and hysterical and crying Lyanna, unable to find her baby. While Howland reed got to work saving the lady Lyanna's life with potions and herbs he had brought, Ned, his bodyguard and the Kingsguard rushed to try and track Wylla. But the Midwife had made good her escape, all in an noble yet un-needed attempt to save Jon's life.

Wylla and baby Jon would die of dehydration, deep in the desert hours later, the woman having run too far into the desert, away from civilization and water or food. It was at that moment that Jon had merged with his counterpart infant self, taking his body as his soul had already left it, before Annuritha had come and cared for him and placed him on the steps of sandhill orphanage a few months later.

Lyanna had returned to her husband and new co-wife in king's landing, a broken shell. For one, Rhaegar had expected her to birth a daughter as a second wife for Aegon. But when that disappointment had passed and the reason she was so sad was revealed, Rhaegar had out out a two million gold dragon reward for those who could find Wylla or his son. Despite numerous attempts, plenty of false claimants and lots of tears shed. Jon was never found.

Lyanna lived her life as a broken woman, having lost her firstborn son and living with the knowledge that her idiocy and foolish ways had led to get father and brothers deaths. And though Elia had warmed to the Northern She-wolf and tried to comfort her as best she could, Lyanna's fire had been dying out. She passed on a year later, giving birth to a Dark haired and violet eyed daughter, naming her Daena. 

Rhaegar had been devastated and the remaining Stark siblings crushed in spirit. Ned had taken no arguments when he took the 1 year Queen to be buried in the Winterfell crypts. Rhaegar had been too saddened and shaken to argue. While Rhaella and Elia had tried to argue with Ned on the matter, his words had been simple yet powerful.

"She deserves to be with her people, those who love her."

Ned had also tried to take Daena but Rhaegar had snapped out of his daze of mourning and outright refused. Thus, Daena had remained in king's landing whole her mother was taken home, to Winterfell. Elia Martell would raise her as one of her own but as fond and loving she was to Elia, she had never called her mother. Even she knew of her mother's history and would never pick another than the woman who birthed her.

The Targaryen dynasty had flourished and Westeros had flourished, from the lords to the Smallfolk and all the way to the Nightswatch. All saw the reign of Rhaegar as a time if peace, prosperity and happiness. However, many saw the sadness and melancholy that room over the king more and more every year, remembering his dead northern wife and his lost son. The reward for finding Jon had never been reversed and till this day, many still searched.

If Oberyn ever saw him and suspected or Jon drew too much attention and the Targaryens ever visited Dorne...his father maybe would know who he was. 16 years it may be, and having never seen Jon may work to his advantage but a Targaryen would recognise another. At least his grandmother or Rhaegar would.

With a sigh, Jon walked out of the forge, locking the door behind him. Sometimes, the truth hurt. And the truth was that what Annuritha said was right. He didn't know if he would ever forgive himself for what he did to Daenerys or get over how low his sense of self worth was. If Annuritha was right, he had all eternity to get over it. He wondered if eternity would be enough.

################################

The sun would start to set in an hour's time. Jon walked slowly around the city, stopping every now and then to give out some gold dragons to the poor and homeless of the city as well as the orphans or children of whores who roamed the streets, too afraid to steal and going hungry for it. He would magic up small purses filled with fifty gold dragons, putting them into disbelieving hands, giving kind words to the poor and homeless as they wept in silent gratitude. For the children, he would call the eldest of a group and hand them the money, making sure with mental magic that he wouldn't keep it all from the rest, advising him to give it to the children's mother's, the whores.

Jon was soon a known figure among the poor and suffering Smallfolk. Though Dorne took care of its own more than most, (exception being the North) life was still hard in a desert kingdom and thus money helped to buy food and lodging for a few weeks. To them, he was sent by the gods themselves. Though he never gave his name, even to the children, most came to know him as the "kind stranger." They would recognise him by his handsome face and sad smile however and would eagerly await his coming every few weeks.

The whores whose children he helped soon knew him and were soon trying to entice him to share their beds for the night or any night he wanted. Dornish women were a beautiful and sensual lot. Large and firm bosoms, beautiful figures and tempting faces and tight and skilled cunts. The exotic nature was a bonus to most men and that many would accept to become paramours and bear as many children as a man wanted with no fuss was a dream come true.

Annuritha was never more pleased at the prospect.

"You should take a few dozen as concubines. You should have already started spreading your seed and dominating their wombs. I would expect nothing less than a massive spreading of your bloodline." Annuritha had whispered eagerly once as he passed a brothel, many of the Dornish whores catcalling him, trying to tempt the kind stranger into warming their bed that night.

Jon had frowned. "I'm no Walder Frey. I'll leave the siring of children to use to him." He had said, hearing the being in his head sigh. "You'll come around... eventually."

After his rounds, Jon decided to sit down at the edge of an empty dock, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful and peaceful thing, keeping Jon's mind from wandering to painful memories.

"Tis a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

Jon turned slowly, finding a beautiful Dornish woman at his side, preparing to sit by his side for the view. He immediately saw that this wasn't one of the normal beautiful Smallfolk Dornish women he was used to seeing. Her face held a greater beauty to it, much more than a normal woman. She had on a white and clearly expensive dress that went down to her legs but seemed to cling to her body, showing off her body if she decided to pose at different angles and that showed off her generous and firm bust, Jon noticing a slight jiggle to her tits as she sat down. Her long raven hair shown and seemed carefully taken care of and brushed to perfection, made into a neat and long that reached the lady's covered belly. Her dark eyes never left his own grey ones and her full, red painted lips were formed into a friendly and inviting smile.

Jon did not answer, simply giving her a wide amount of space and going back to his viewing. His eyes widened in surprise a moment later and he swore he heard Annuritha chuckle in glee as the lady ignored all the space he had given her and sat as close to him as possible, a playful smirk on her lips.

"No need to be shy you know. I will refrain from biting you...much."

Jon blinked and tried to ignore the generous view he was getting from her bosom, trying to not note how the dressed showed off how well shaped, large and firm they looked to be.

"They will provide ample nourishment for your many offspring." He heard Annuritha whisper approvingly in his mind."Her womb will birth heroes, king's and emperor's of your blood and her breasts shall feed them well. She would be a good first conquest.

Jon neared screamed out his frustration at Annuritha as the lady beside him spoke again.

"As fellow lovers of the sun and it's setting, perhaps we should share names...?" She asked casually.

Jon did not show any reaction to her suggestion but decided it wouldn't hurt. It's not like they would meet again after all.

"Jon sand." He whispered, his voice smooth and calming with only a hint of his former northern brogue since his coming to this new timeline. One of the many changes the gift of Annuritha had brought about.

The lady smiled.

"You...you have a beautiful voice. It's very.... soothing. Well, I guess I should reciprocate." She laughed pleasantly, holding out her arm as her smile once more turned sensual and predatory.

"Nymeria Sand. It's nice to meet a fellow child of the desert who loves sunsets."

Amid the roaring laughter of Annuritha in his head, Jon could only think one thing....

"Well shit!!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fic. I'm very open to ideas, advice and creative criticism. Questions and everything welcome in comments.
> 
> Hope you'll like it.


End file.
